


Clothing Is Optional

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom leads to sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds Tony just as he is made aware of the fact that Clint likes to practice in the nude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing Is Optional

“Sir?”

“Yeah, J?”

“I need to bring something to your attention,” Jarvis replied.

“Whatever it is, can it wait?” Tony inquired not bothering to look away from the schematics he had been tinkering with for the better part of the morning. “I’m kinda in the middle of something here.”

“No, sir, it can not.”

“Alright,” Tony sighed. “Show me what it is.”

Jarvis replaced the schematics with a picture of a naked, tattooed Clint Barton on the archery range the night before.

“Umm.... wow...” Tony mumbled once is brain came back online. He knew Clint was good looking having caught a glimpse the last time the team had been forced into a decontamination shower because some clever bunny decided to play with alien tech they had found on Ebay, but this picture just blew his mind. “I’ve no words.”

A softly drawled, “You left speechless. That’s a first,” interrupted Tony’s through perusal of the photograph and he jumped back from the floating image with a quietly muttered curse. He hated being snuck up on and Clint knew and did it anyway.

“What you want bird brain?” Tony asked hoping that Clint hadn’t seen the picture as he flicked it out of sight.

“I’m bored and I wanted to know if you want to go with me to Xavier’s and try out the X-men’s new Danger Room,” Clint answered trying to not sound too hopeful. Everybody he had asked so far had been too busy.

“Where’s your partner in all things sneaky?” Tony countered as he ignored the need to adjust his suddenly too tight jeans.

“Her and Pepper are off enjoying some retail therapy,” Clint replied with a slight smirk having seen everything Tony was trying so desperately to hide.

“Good thing I’m a multi-billionaire,” Tony grumbled good-naturedly. “Those two could break the bank with their retail therapy.”

“And your toys come cheap,” Clint pointed out as he took another step closer to Tony causing the other man to lean against his work bench to get Clint out of his personal space.

“Whatever,” Tony mumbled turning away from Clint hoping the archer got the hint and would leave him alone. He really needed some alone time before he made a complete fool of himself.

“Does the fact that I like to practice in the nude turn you on?” Clint inquired with a throaty purr as he stepped closer to Tony essentially boxing the billionaire between himself and Tony’s work bench.

“No,” Tony quickly retorted. “Now, go away and bother somebody else.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Clint breathed into Tony’s ear causing the billionaire to shiver.

Tony closed his eyes and tried his best to gather himself together before he turned around and gave into what Clint was so blatantly offering him.

“I’m bored. You’re bored. Let’s go have some fun,” Clint pushed as he rubbed his throbbing erection into Tony’s hip.

“I hate you so much, Barton,” Tony growled as he gave into his desire. He whirled around grabbed Clint by his well-defined arms and slammed him into the work bench taking his mouth in a hungry, soul-searing kiss.

*&*

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Clint inquired after a bout of sex that started at Tony’s work bench and ended up on the battered couch Tony crashed on when he couldn’t be bothered to leave the lab to sleep in a real bed.

“Still hate you,” Tony muttered not bothering to look up from the tattoo on Clint’s thigh that he was tracing with his finger.

“Sure you do, sweetheart,” Clint countered before gasping as Tony replaced his finger with the tip of his tongue.

*&*

Tony lounged on the couch clad only his boxers and watched Clint try to get Dummy to give him his socks back. He didn’t hide his amusement concerning the proceedings very well and it garnered him a nasty glare.

“Glad I amuse you,” Clint snarked.

“So much so that we can do this again the next time you get bored.”

“That’s such a gracious offer.”

“I know,” Tony retorted with a smirk. “And if you ask nicely, Dummy will give you your socks back.”

“You in a hurry to see me gone?”

“Thought you were in a hurry to be gone.”

“No,” Clint replied as he settled onto the couch his socks forgotten. “Just didn’t want Tasha to catch me running around the lab naked.”

“We could say it was for science,” Tony suggested as he scooted closer to Clint resting his arm around the other man’s shoulders.

“She wouldn’t believe that.”

Tony slipped his hand behind Clint’s head and whispered, “I don’t care what that redheaded she devil believes,” against Clint’s mouth before devouring it in a hungry kiss.

Clint ignored Tony’s insult of Natasha and just lost himself in the kiss.


End file.
